


Dessert

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Stripper AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9494798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: "I'd like everyone in the club to say a Happy Birthday to Harry Styles! Congrats mate!" The DJ yelled over the music.Harry was brought on stage and sat in the single chair that was there. Music began playing and suddenly there were two very attractive men dancing around and on him. Oh my.The two men danced around and on Harry for a bit. When the song stopped, the lighting changed to purple and spotlighted on Harry. The men then took off their trousers only leaving them in red boxers. They stood on the side of Harry, hands clasped in front of them."Bring out the Desserts!"Harry looked over and saw;"Niall?" Harry then stood up. "Niall...is that you?"





	

Every Thursday and Friday afternoon at 4pm for the last five months, he has been coming into the Bakery and ordering a mocha latte and blueberry muffin. Of course it was normal. People had things to do at certain times so they had to get certain things done before then. It wasn't until after about a month that the brunet worker started wondering what it is the 4pm customer did because he wasn't wearing a school uniform nor was he dressed in business attire. He came in completely casually dressed, t-shirts, skinny jeans (or sometimes jorts), and sneakers. He always looked tired so thats why the brunet assumed he went to school or had a job. The brunet asked one day when he had dark circles under his eyes if he had been up late studying. The customer replied that he didn't go to school. Thats when he started wondering what it was he did. Surely if he had a job, he'd be wearing a uniform of some sort right? Where could it be he worked that allowed him to dress casual? Did he have a job at all? Why did he always look knackered?  
  
Month two the brunet started counting down to the second the faux blond customer came in. Four pm. On the dot. Never once has he been late.  
  
At least until month five where he didn't show for a whole two weeks. Was it normal for the brunet to worry something was wrong? Of course it is. Thats just a being a nice person. He in no way thought the Irish blond was absolutely stunningly breathtaking. No way. He hasn't seen anything on tv about anyone dying. Well, not in this county at least. Other countries yes. Tragic really. Anyway, of the blond wasn't dead, where was he? Did he lose his job? Was it because he dressed casually and not in a uniform? Was he rude to his customers? Somehow the brunet knew that couldn't be true. With eyes like his, he knew he had a pure soul.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"I haven't seen him in two weeks Zayn. I'm starting to get worried." The brunet said to his friend.  
  
They were in the brunet's flat. It was a Saturday night so that meant films and chat. They'd catch up on each other lives ("We talk everyday, why do we need to do this every week?" Zayn had asked him once. "Because Zayn!" Was was he got in response) and then watch films.  
  
The brunet looked over at his dark-haired friend whom was sitting on the other side of the deep burgundy sofa sketching away in his sketch book.  
  
"Zayn! Did you hear what I said?" The brunet slapped the cushion separating them from each other other.  
  
Zayn looked up at the brunet and nodded then turned back to his sketch book. He knew Zayn was lying but he kept talking anyway.  
  
"Does that make me sound like a creep though? He's a customer. We never talk unless I tell him how much his coffee and muffin are or the change he's getting back. I dont know where he lives so I cant be classified as a creep, right Zayn?" The brunet looked over again, Zayn just nodded. "I mean, he could be dead in a ditch somewhere and no one has found his body yet. I dont even know if he has family here. How is he supposed to have a proper funeral?"  
  
"He's not dead Harry." Zayn finally spoke, his voice warm and smooth like molasses.  
  
"No." Harry said shaking his head. "Of course not. Why am I even thinking like that? Of course he's not dead. He's probably...sick! Yeah. He's probably just sick."  
  
A number of reasons went through Harry's head, not one of them being sick. Why did he think of the worst scenarios?  
  
"I think I'll make him some soup for the next time he comes in. Do you think he'd like that Zayn? Or do you think he'd find it odd? He'd find it odd woulnt he? Why would he like a practical stranger giving him soup? He'll probably think I poisoned it or something. But if I dont that would make me a bad person though wouldn't it? He could be really sick and my soup could cure him. I-"  
  
"Why dont you cut off your dick and serve him Balls-ognese."  
  
Harry looked at Zayn incredulously. "What?!"  
  
Zayn finally put dont his sketchbook and turned his whole body to face Harry.  
  
"Why dont you just ask him out Harry? You clearly like him."  
  
"I do not!" Harry screeches. "I dont even know his name!"  
  
"You dont have to know someones name to think they're attractive. Blue eyes this. Blond hair that. I've been listening to this shit for nearly three months now. Gettin real sick of it to be honest mate. Just ask him out already."  
  
"I have not been talking about him for three months!"  
  
"You have." Zayn nodded, going back to his sketchbook. "'Oh Zayn, he's got an Irish accent! You know how much I love Irish accents! He smiled at me when I asked him about his studies! He said he doesn't go to school but oh Zayn his smile! I almost went blind! It was like staring at the sun!'" Zayn went on in a high pitched voice.  
  
Harry picked up a pillow and hit Zayn. "I do not sound like that!"  
  
"'He looked so tired today Zayn. Even more so than usual.'" Zayn went on with a smile on his face. "'I asked him what was wrong but he didnt answer me. His shoulders were so stiff Zayn! I wish I could put some lavender scented lotion on them and rub them until he relaxes. Do you think he likes the smell of lavender Zayn? What if he likes cinnamon instead? Oh Zayn I just want him to Dublin me over and put his Irish dick in my Holmes Chapel.'"  
  
Harry gasped and hit Zayn a few more times, Zayn just cackling loudly. Harry sat back and crossed his arms and put on a pout.  
  
"Just ask him out Harry. Stop being such a pansy."  
  
And Harry does. Want to ask him out that is. Despite Zayn's vulgar words, Harry wanted to get to know the blond a bit more before a dick was put anywhere. He's had a few one night stands before yes but he doesnt want that with the blond. No. For some reason he wanted to know the blond inside and out. And not in a sexual way! Well, maybe down the line....  
  
Harry decided then that he'd ask the blond out whenever he came back in the shop.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Another week had passed and the blond still hasnt shown his gorgeous face. If Harry wasnt worried before, he definitely was even more so now.  
  
"He still didn't show Zayn! I really think something happened to him! Should I call the cops and send a search party?"  
  
"You dont even know his name, you would be useless in trying to help."  
  
"Hey at least I tried!"  
  
Zayn let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. Zayn didn't want to come over because he was "sick". Harry was sure he heard a voice in the background when Zayn answered and telling the person to shush. Whatever.  
  
"You're birthday is in a few days yeah? Have you decided what you wanted to do?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah. Think 'm just gonna stay in. Quiet night with a bottle of wine and watch some films."  
  
"No Harry!" Zayn groaned. "You need to go out! Get your mind of the blond!"  
  
"Nah. I dont feel up to partying. I'm getting to old for that shit Z."  
  
Zayn smacked his lips. Harry could practically see Zayn rolling his eyes. Harry laughed.  
  
"You watched that movie **_once_**. Why the hell - I dont care. Whatever. Harry mate, you should really go out though. If you want to stay inside then thats fine too I guess. Its your birthday."  
  
"Sorry Z." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Bye Zayn. Use a condom."  
  
"Shut the fuck up." And with that Zayn hung up.  
  
Where could the blond be though?

*** * * * * * * * * ***

The day of Harry's birthday, it was four pm on a Saturday and he was taking off his apron, getting ready to leave. Four pm is the time he gets off everyday. He just stays an extra five minutes to serve the beautiful blond. Just as soon as he was about to step away from the counter, he heard the bell chime above the door. He sighed. Five more minutes is nothing. He's going to watch films anyway. Uneventful so he's missing nothing. When he turns, he's met with a bright smiling face, blond hair that seems to have gotten blonder and sparkly blue eyes.  
  
"Hey mate!" The blond said, waving a hand.  
  
"Hey, its you." Harry grinned from ear to ear. "I've been worried about you."  
  
The blond tilted his head and his eyebrows dropped into a line. Harry blushed.  
  
"I mean uh!" Harry held up his hand. "Not in a creepy way just! You havent... I havent seen you in almost a month and I thought birds were eating your intestines."  
  
The blond's face turned into a mix of disgust/confusion/anger.  
  
"No I mean! Fuck! Uh... L-lets start over. Hi, I'm Harry. Welcome to Barb's Bakery. What can I get you?"  
  
The blond laughed then, as if Harry had made a joke. After calming down, he ordered the usual. Harry set about making it.  
  
"So," Harry started as he poured the coffee. "Where have you been if you dont mind me asking? Its a bit weird not seeing a regular customer thats all."  
  
The blond smiled and Harry swore his heart was having a marathon run in his chest.  
  
"Maybe you should have said that instead." The blond said. "I was out of town. Went home back to Mullingar for a bit. Me brudder and his wife had another baby."  
  
Harry doesnt know why but he mouthed the word 'brudder'. He turned and grabbed a blueberry muffin and he handed the coffee and it to the blond.  
  
"You're from Mullingar huh? Isnt that football player...whats his name...Neil? N-Noah? Nate-"  
  
"Niall."  
  
"Yeah thats it! Niall! He's from Mullingar too."  
"You watch football?" The blonds eyes seemed to shine even brighter.  
"No, not really. My sister had a crush on him and at one point he was all she talked about."  
"Oh." The blond took a sip of his coffee. "I've met him before ya know."  
"You have? Is he nice?"  
"Yeah. A right laugh that one. I call him Bressie."  
"He lets you call him Bressie? Are you two close enough to give him nicknames then?"  
"Kind of." The blond shrugged. "Its just like, because of our circumstances."  
"Circumstances? Like what?"  
"We have the same name."  
"Bressie?" Harry asks, confused.  
  
The blond laughed again. Harry knows that if people around the world heard it, it would make them stop fighting.  
  
"No silly. Niall. My name is Niall."  
"Niall..." Harry smiled softly. "Thats a beautiful name. Niall."  
"Thanks."  
  
The just stood staring at each other for a moment, both smiling softly. It wasnt awkward and Harry was sort of confused about that. It was almost as if they've done this countless times but its amazing. He could stare into those blue blue eyes all day.  
  
"Well I should-" Niall started.  
"Do you want to go out sometime?" Harry blurted, interrupting him.  
"Uh..."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Before he could apologize;  
  
"Sure." Niall beamed. "I'd love to go out sometime."  
"Really?" Harry asked. "Really?"  
"Yeah. You seem like a nice enough bloke. Aside from you thinking animals ate me up but... Yeah. Sure Harry."  
  
And wow. Harry thought his name sounded just right coming out of Niall's mouth. Like he belonged there. And yes. This time he meant it sexually.  
  
"Should we exchange numbers?" Niall said, pulling out his phone.  
"Do you want to come to my birthday party?"  
The blond chuckled. "Sure why not. When is it?"  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight?" The blonds face fell. Oh no. Is he angry?  
"I mean you dont have to if you dont want. Was that forward of me? Shit. I'm s-"  
"No its not that. I just... I have to work tonight."  
"Oh?"  
"Sorry Harry. Maybe some other time."  
"Yeah. Yeah, no, of course. Some other time."  
  
Before Harry could set some other time, the blond turned and walked out the store. Harry felt like he made him upset. Why the bloody hell did he ask him to a birthday party!? A birthday party! Who still has those!? He's not a child anymore!  
  
"Ahem." Harry jumped. He turned and saw Barbara, the owner of the bakery standing behind him. "As cute as I think you two would be together, who is going to pay for that coffee and muffin?"  
"Oh, uhm..."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Harry had just gotten home and as soon as his butt hit his sofa, there was a knock at the door. He threw his head back and groaned.  
  
"Who the bloody fuck is it!?" He growled.  
"Potty mouth Styles! You kiss your mother with that mouth!?"  
  
Harry stood. He opened the door to find his best mate Nick on the other side.  
  
"Hey Nick. Whats up?"  
"Whats up is that you're not dressed."  
"Why would I be dressed?" Harry asked, shutting the door after Nick stepped inside.  
"Because I'm taking you out birthday boy!"  
"No you're not. I already told you. I'm staying in tonight."  
"Come on Styles! You only turn 22 once! You need to live a little! YOLO! Come on! Get dressed up now!"  
"Where are you taking me?" Harry crossed his arms. "I will not be left nearly naked out in the middle of nowhere again."  
Nick laughed. "Come on that was gold! And you werent in the middle of nowhere! I left you in my nan's backyard. You were completely safe."  
"Completely safe my left nut! You're nan was a loon!"  
"No she wasnt." Nick laughed again. "I just told her to act like that to freak you the fuck out."  
"Well it worked." Harry huffed. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what it is you plan on doing to me this time."  
Nick sighed. "Fine. I was just gonna take you out to that new club that opened up. Think its called Fyre. Its supposed to be like only exclusive for celebrities and shit but I got us in. Now lets go Styles!"  
"Thats it? The club and then you bring me straight back home?"  
"Of course of course. I promise."  
Harry nodded.

  
They arrived at Fyre an hour later. Harry had on a silk pale pink shirt, black skinnies and black Yves Saint Laurent boots. How he managed to get something expensive like that with a job at a bakery, no one knows.  
Harry will admit that he was having a good time. That is until;  
  
"And I'd like everyone in the club to say a Happy Birthday to Harry Styles! Congrats mate! If only I could turn back time and be 22 again! Happy Birthday man!" The DJ yelled over the music.  
Harry looked at Nick. Nick was smiling wickedly.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see."  
"Harry, could you come up to the stage for us?" The DJ requested. "Come on dont be shy."  
"Nick-"  
"Go on Styles!" Nick said, pushing him towards the stage. "Here he is! This is Harry Styles!"  
"Hey, nice to meet ya lad." The DJ shook his hand. "Having a nice time?"  
"I was." Harry said icily, glaring at Nick.  
  
The DJ laughed. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and forced him down into the single chair that was on the stage.  
  
"Well its about to get even better."  
"What are-"  
"Music!"  
  
Some R&B song started playing. Harry vaguely recognized it. He's heard Zayn play it before but he cant think of the name.  
  
"Dancers!"  
"Dancers!?" Harry's eyes went wide. "What dancers!?"  
"You're gonna love it Harry, I promise. Nick here said you have a thing for firefighters."  
"Fire - Nick!"  
"Relax Harry!" Nick said. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
The crowd parted and Harry saw two large men walking towards him. They were both wearing fireman trousers and braces. One had a six pack and a Harry chest, a small quiff and a facial hair. With all the hair on his body he still looked like an innocent puppy and at the same time he was cute and sexy as all hell. The other had a six pack as well and his skin was like dark chocolate. Harry could definitely see himself in bed with this man. He had not as much chest hair or facial hair like the other though. Not that it mattered. He got closer and Harry instinctively reached out and ran a hand over the dark mans chest. Smooth. How did he get his skin to be so silk like? The man tilted Harry's chin and bent down and pressed a kiss to his jaw, sucking on it a bit. Harry had to control himself and not get a chub in front of all these people. The puppy man then stood in front of Harry and rolled his body a few times. Harry also ran his hands over his abs. The man grabbed Harry's wrist, brought his hand up and placed a kiss on each of his fingers. Harry giggled. He covered his mouth. The two men danced around and on Harry for a bit. When the song stopped, the lighting changed to purple and spotlighted on Harry. The men then took off their trousers only leaving them in red boxers. They stood on the side of Harry, hands clasped in front of them.  
  
"Bring out the Desserts!"  
"Desserts?"  
  
Harry watched as the crowd parted again. A man on the shorter side came walking through. He had a very very nice body. Not like the firemen obviously but nice enough. The tattoo on his chest read, 'It Is What It Is.' Tattoo glanced back and then Harry looked behind him. He saw;  
  
"Niall?" Harry then stood up. "Niall...is that you?"  
  
Everyone turned to the blond. He seemed frozen in place, eyes wide like saucers and if Harry didnt know it was baby oil on his skin, he would think Niall was sweating bullets. Harry took a step forward.  
  
"I thought you said... Is this... Is this your _job?_ "  
Niall opened his mouth slightly and then he turned and took off running.  
"Niall! Niall wait!" Harry called, running after him.  
  
Niall ran into a room that said 'Employees Only.' Harry didnt care and ran after him.  
  
"Niall stop! Please wait!"  
Niall kept running. Wow. The back of this place is pretty big.  
"Niall!"  
  
Niall stopped but only because it seemed to be a dead end. He would have smashed into the brick wall if he didnt stop.  
  
"Niall." Harry panted. "Niall I... Niall I'm sorry. I didnt mean to like...embarrass you. I was just surprised."  
"I... Harry I..." Niall stammered. "I'm... I'm the one who should be sorry."  
"Why? You didnt do anything wrong Niall."  
"Yes! Yes I did!" Niall raised his voice, eyes getting wet. "How do you tell someone you like that you're a ... a fuckin stripper! I'm a _stripper_ Harry, okay!? I didnt have anything when I came here and then I met Louis and he set me up with this job. I... I could have found something else but I didnt. I got attached to the people here so I never left. I... I dont want you to think less of me because of this."  
  
Harry just stared at Niall.  
  
Niall sighed. "You're just like everyone else arent you? You want to fuck a stripper and then leave them like they didnt mean shit to you. I should have fuckin known."  
Niall muttered somethings but Harry was paying no attention. Did he really just say  
  
"You like me?"  
Niall looked up, something like confusion and anger on his face. "What?"  
"You said you liked me. Is that true?"  
Niall smiled and shook his head. "Is that all you heard?"  
"Yes."  
Niall chuckled. "You're an idiot."  
"I'll be your idiot if you want me to." Harry said, taking a few steps towards Niall.  
Niall backed against the wall and looked down. "You...you dont care that I'm...that I do this?" He asked tentatively.  
"No. I would never do anything like that Niall." Harry said softly as if he rose his voice any higher it would spook Niall. "If it makes you happy then I'm happy."  
"Dont...dont just say that because-"  
"I'm not, I swear."  
  
Harry lifted Niall' chin so they were looking at each other. He cupped Niall's cheeks.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
Harry placed his lips on Niall's. No tongues. Just lips touching the others. And Harry has never felt so many butterflies in his stomach or had this many tingles all over his body. And this wasnt even really kissing! This was just a peck of lips! Harry pulled back and set his forehead on Niall's.  
  
"I like you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Written a while ago. Hope you liked it tho. =)


End file.
